Dragon Ball Z AU: Rise of a Legend
by LSSJ2 Gohan
Summary: AU to the whole Z Saga: Gohan Trains At an Earlier Age, Old Friends and New Foes, And Tons Of DBZ Action! Warning: Rating will get M as the story progresses.
1. The Birth of a Hero

Hello There! This is my first story and retells the entire DBZ saga from the End of DB and adds some few twists and maybe even a cross-over. But for now Enjoy:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dragon Ball Franchise

"…" Speak

'…' Thought

–…– Telepathic (I'll use a telepathic bond between the characters but I will ABSOLUTELY NOT USE THE "MATE" CRAP)

**Dragon Ball Z ****AU: The Rise of a Legend**

**Prologue Arc:**

**Prologue**** Saga:**

**Chapter**** 1: The Birth of a Hero, Legacy of Goku**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Seven months... it's been seven month since the event known as the 23 World Martial Art Tournament, traditionally known as the Tenkaichi Budokai, took place.

Seven months since Earth's greatest hero to the date, Son Goku, was able to defeat the heir of the throne of the demons, Ma Junior, or as he knew him, Piccolo the II, son the demon king Piccolo who came with the intention of avenging his father, killed by Goku three years prior.

Seven months since Goku got married, as imcredible as it sounded.

And today, his wife had very important news to tell him.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Goku?" Chichi, Goku's current wife called.

"Hey Chi, what's up?" Goku asked her in his usual bright mood.

"Um, well, you see…"

"What's wrong, and why are you so red are you sick?" He asked her worriedly.

"N-No, not at all, it's just I…" She began again, choking on her own words.

"What is it, come on tell me." He pressed.

"I… I… I'M PREGNANT!" She suddenly cried. Goku stared at her in confussion.

"Pregnant, what's that? Is it something to eat?" He asked innocently.

Chichi stared at her husband in disbelief, before the hormones took the best of her, driving her into a rage and making her slam the table on his head, breaking it. "You Idiot! I'm going to have a baby, OUR BABY!"

"A baby… our baby…?" He whispered, before starting to cheer. "Yippee!" He said jumping like a little boy "I'm going to be a daddy, YAHOO!"

Again, the pregnancy hormones did their magic, changing from pissed off to depressed "But now I'm going to to get so fat with the baby!" She complained.

"But wait, why are you going to get fat?" Goku asked cluelessly.

Again chichi's mood changed from depressed to angry.

"Because he'll grow inside of me, and all because of you, you BAKA!" She yelled at him.

"But… why does it matter, if you get fat just do some workout." He suggested. The hormones attacked, again, changing her mood, again. (This hormone thing is getting annoying).

"You're right! There's no use worrying about that, we'll have a baby and he'll be the greatest scholar in history!" She squealed deamily.

"A scholar but that's so boring." He complained, an answer that earned him another smash, this time with the fridge.

"Ouch Chichi why are you hitting me like that." Groaned Goku.

"It's Your Fault for being so stupid and for breaking the house!"

"But you where the one who broke everything in my head." he protested but then again, the Frying pan came straight to his already abused head.

"SHUT UP AND THERES NO DINNER FOR YOU!" Shouted Chichi Storming out of the kitchen.

"What!" Goku whispered in disbelief.

Cue the big no.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out.

"Not fair why she's so cruel with me" He whined. (Poor, poor Goku)

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-4 Months later (How did Goku survived?)-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Mrs. Son" Asked the head Doctor with a worried look on his face "how old did you said was the baby?"

"Six month's sir why do you asked" said Chichi very scared, that afternoon she began feeling strange pains in her stomach and now they were at the hospital, the doctor coming in after the tests with a very surprised look on his face. "Is the baby okay?"

"Six months? But that's impossible"

"But its true" Said Goku "Another doctor said that he was two month old, around four months ago and 4+2 is 6… I guess"

"What Goku says its true doctor" said The Ox King. "What does the test says?"

"It will actually be a shocker for you three after all the baby looks all but normal" They where very scared but before they could began asking questions he started. "His physical condition is very stable actually _way too _stable"

"I don't get it" said a confused Goku.

"Well after many tests we've determined that the baby is more than ready to born, in fact, the contractions can begin at any time now"

"But my baby has only 6 month, he would die!" cried the hysterical mother.

"Not quite, his internal organs are fully functional, in factc he already seems fully formed, maybe even a bit bigger than normal standarts."

"…ok… so… that means" said Goku barely understanding.

"It means that the child is prepared to be born right now, something must have happened that increased his growth ratio, but he's certainly ready to be born."

Chichi suddenly froze, gripping Goku's hand as she felt her tights grow wet.

"What's wrong Chi…?" Asked Goku, slightly scared.

"My fountain broke." Muttered his wife.

"Huh?" Asked Goku Confused.

"Bring the nurse, the patient Son Chichi has entered in labor!"

"Labor?" Asked Goku again.

"It means she's going to have the baby." Explained the Ox King.

"R-Really?" Cried Goku.

"I suggest that you stay with her during the process."

"Okay!"

"KYAAAH!" Chichi screamed, suddenly squashing her her husband's hand much tighter than before, a sign that the contractions had started.

"M-My hand!" Goku sqeaked, feeling his bones get crushed.

The contraction passed and Chichi let go of Goku, who held his hand in pain.

"Wow, she really is strong." He muttered.

"That's usual in here." A nurse commented.

"Um, I have to use the bathroom, lat-" Goku started, but was suddenly cut off when Chichi's hand shot out, gripping his neck.

"Urk! Chichi!" He choked out.

"Don't. You. _Dare!_" She growled, her eyes flashing red for a second.

Another contraction began… And let's just say Goku could've sworn he saw his whole life pass in front of his eyes like a movie.

After an Hour of laborious labor the baby finally came to the world.

"It's a boy!" Announced a nurse.

"Huh, he's all Sticky and covered in blood Why?" said Goku as he looked at the newborn.

"That's because he's not cleaned yet" Explained Ox King.

"Oh well"

"Oh my God!" one of the nursed cried.

"What!"

"The B-baby has a-a T-t-t-t-t-TAIL!" she shrieked in terror.

"Oh don't worry, I had one too when I was little" Said Goku Innocently.

The doctors & nurses Where Speechless.

"Doctor, Hey Doctor" Said Goku waving his hand in front of him snapping him of the trance. "Aren't you gonna clean him"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure right away"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****Timeskip (1 hour later In the Son's Residence)-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"What a Cute Baby" Said the Ox King.

"I know Father, and he'll be the greatest scholar the world will ever know" announced Chichi.

After a few Minutes the Ox king's face Deadly Serious.

"Goku, Chichi I have something very important to tell you"

"What's wrong father"

"Chichi, do you remember the technique I taught you?" Asked The King of Frypan.

"You mean that weird transformation she used against me on the tournament?" Asked Goku.

"Exactly"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****Flashback (1 Year ago: 23****rd**** Tenkaichi Budokai)-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Begin" Shouted the announcer.

Upon hearing this, the anonymous fighter (Chichi) lunged at Goku with a flurry of fierce attacks that Goku managed to dodge with barely any effort.

"Hey, why are you so mad at me?" asked Goku innocently.

"You mean you don't remember me you bastard!"

"Just tell me who you are okay?" Said Goku trying to calm her down but only making her angrier until she jumped backwards.

"Why you! How dare you forget me, you promised me to be YOUR BRIDE!" At the statement everyone went into shock, except of course, a clueless Goku.

"Hey Krillin, Yamcha what's a Bride?" asked a confused Goku making everyone face fault anime style.

"YOU MEAN YOU PROPOSED TO HER AND YOU FORGOT YOU ANIMAL!" Snapped Krillin.

"That's no way to treat a lady you dumbass!" Scolded Yamcha.

"Bride is when you agree to live with a woman you moron" Cried Bulma.

"WHAT! But I don't even know her!"

"Grr… Fine! I'll tell you my name! Only if you beat me that is" She said defiantly.

"Oh only that?" said Goku like if it was nothing.

"Don't underestimate me" she said and suddenly her power shot to the roof, her nails and teeth grew to an unnatural size, a fiery bloody aura surrounded her and her nails, now claws and some bangs of her hair turned blood red.

_'Wow her power's almost as big as mine now, I'll have to get more serious'_ thought Goku frowning.

"Let's see if you can beat me now" she said in a deeper tone before jumping on Goku and delivering him a massive kick to the Jaw Sending him skidding through half of the ring.

Goku recovered quickly and began to block and parry her attacks, but each time it was getting harder and harder to block them to the point of even receiving some minor damage

'Darn, she's a lot stronger than before, I have to do something, Hey wait 's it!' thought Goku before jumping to the corner of the ring, and as he planned Chichi leapt to him only to punch an after- image.

"What"

"Got you"

And the Last Thing she felt was a blast of Wind hitting her full force, cancelling her 'demon mode' and sending her to crash in the ring walls.

"Are you okay?" asked Goku.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****Flash Back end here-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"That was one cool move" commented Goku

"Well, that technique was used to increase the user's Power Awakening their Demonic Blood"

"The-the WHAT!" Cried Chichi in disbelief

"What do you mean with Demon Blood?" Asked Goku

"You see Guys Our Family Line, The Oxania are actually descendant of a demon tribe that inhabited the area"

"Wow, that's insane!" Said Goku, quite surprised by the fact "So where's the rest of the Family?" He asked innocently

The Ox King's face instantly turned to a sad one

"Well Goku, people are very ignorant and usually reject what they can't understand"

"What do you mean?" Asked Chichi

"Most of the Humans in mount Fry pan treated us like garbage, like monsters even if we were kind natured: they insulted us, spat at us, beat us to a pulp, our kid's were constantly abused, and finally… they… they organized a mob and killed everyone, even the ones who sympathized us was slain, including my parents" a lone tear left his cheek as he recalled the moment

At that point Chichi was in tears "Oh father" and Goku was VERY pissed "How Could they, they're the real monsters for slaying everyone!" cried out an enraged Goku

"I grew up hidden as a normal human, as I only has 1/8 of demon blood within me" Continued the Ox King, During my late teens I trained under the tutelage of Roshi, and in mi mid twenties I met your mother Chichi, we fell in love and she went pregnant but she was engaged to the tyrant that ruled mount fry pan at that time and after discovering us he challenged me to a duel, during which I killed him, and at moment I killed him the people begin a riot and a coup d'état Overthrowing the former regime and making me their King."

"So that's how you Became king Huh?" Inquired Goku

"Right but returning to the topic the baby harnesses that power too" When Goku heard that his mood jumped from angry to exited.

"Cool, then maybe I could train him and…"

"Oh no, you won't Goku Son He will be a scholar you hear me" cut Chichi beginning with her classic scholar rant

"Um… so… how are you going to call him?" Asked the Ox King trying to calm the mood

"Easy, he will be Albert Einstein"

"Albear what?" Asked Goku

"Albert Einstein because he will be a famous…" She trailed of as the VERY high pitch crying of her son interrupted her

"I don't think he liked it" said Goku

"Well How about Platoon" The Ox heir proposed, making the baby cry even more "Archimedes, Newton, Eratosthenes, Pericles, Aristotle, Lincoln…" the list just keep going making the baby cry **even** more

"Well Chichi I have a list of names we can try" But of course the little baby just won't stop wailing

"I wish Grandpa Gohan is here, he'd know what to do" And surprisingly the little half-breed stops crying and began giggling and clapping

"Hey Goku I think he likes it"

"Really?" said Chichi in disbelief

"Yeah Look Gohan, Gohan, Gohan" he repeated making the baby giggle and splutter trying to say it

"I see, well then little man you name will be Gohan" Said Goku as he picked the happy baby over his head "Hey Gohan, You're flying"

"Well… Gohan's a Cute Name After All" said Chichi resigned but smiling slightly

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

(The Son of Goku Has born, Now What kind of adventures awaits to the Legendary Hero and his offspring, Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z)

There you go, I've been working on this for a while, and I'm satisfied with the results. Now I'll Sit and wait, and you don't wait too much as Chapter 2 will be coming soon.

And as a last gift here I'm giving them power levels

**Power Levels Chart**** (Including the 23****rd**** Tenkaichi Budokai)**

Note (The Last 3 Zeros Are Decimals)

Goku with Weights (At the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai): 247.000  
- Without Weights: 333.000  
- Total Power: 580.000 *  
- Super Kamehameha: 1'160.000  
- Aftermath: 0.050  
- Senzu Heal (With Weights): 250.000  
- Time Gohan Was Born (With weights): 256.000 **

Gohan (Newborn): 001.000

Krillin (Base/Resting Power at the Tournament): 180.000  
- Full Power: 220.000

Yamcha (At the tournament): 195.000  
- Full Power: 215.000  
- Soukidan: 250.000

Tien (At the Tournament): 230.000  
- Full Power: 270.000  
- Multiform (Each Copy): 67.500

Piccolo (With Weights): 245.000  
- Without Weights: 330.000  
- Full Power: 575.000  
- Destructive Wave: 862.500

Shen (Kami): 250.000

Cyborg Tao: 190.000  
- Super Dodompa: 210.000

Chichi: 45.000  
- "Demon" Mode: 225.000 ***

Ox King: 100.000 ****  
- "Demon" Mode: 500.000

Normal Person (No Training and Very Bad Physical Condition (Obese or Anorexic)) 000.100 *****  
- Not too good Condition (Mildly Skinny or Overweighed): 000.500 *****  
- Regular Condition: 1.000 *****  
- Good Physical Condition: 5.000 *****  
- Basic Training: 10.000 *****  
- Advanced Training: 50.000 *****  
- Extreme Training (Bodybuilders and Martial arts experts): 75.000 *****  
- Spiritualists (Know Basic Ki manipulation): 100.000 *****

*: I'm making them not reach their Peak the Moment they remove the weights, instead they will have to power up to reach it (As an addition to this I'm making the characters stronger than they originally were in the 23rd tournament), I applied this method so their power won't jump too much when they do special moves, this of course won't apply for all the cases.

**: For that year Goku didn't trained too much.

***: Flame me if you want to, but I liked the Idea of making the Ox Family demons, this makes Gohan a Human/Demon/Saiyan Hybrid, Also the "Demon Mode" is an equivalent to using a Kaioken X 5.

****: Those who have watched the Original Dragon Ball (No Z) might disagree when it came to this as Goku avoided all of his blows, well I have an explanation for this, he (like Mirai Trunks VS Cell) has the power but not the speed.

*****: I've designed my own Power Level System for humans.


	2. Gohan's Progress

Ok here goes the second chapter, Enjoy.

**Dragon Ball Z**

**AU: The Rise of a Legend**

**Prologue Arc:**

**Prologue Saga:**

**Chapter 2: Gohan's Progress, a Glimpse of true Power**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

As the months passed the Son Residence was full of happiness (Excluding Chichi's constant ranting, ending with baby Gohan wailing and Goku forced to calm him) as Their firstborn progressed incredibly fast for a baby, as example, he answered to his name being only 3 days old, at two weeks he was already crawling, he grew a full set of teeth at 2 month and finally a very Important Event happened when he was 3 months old during a walk through the Forest:

"Oh! Isn't this romantic Goku?"

"Urm… Yeah! hehe It is I guess" Said Goku Nervously, After Some time living with her Goku was already scared when his wife went all romantic, as one wrong word would send her in a rage and ending without dinner for poor Goku "And looks that Gohan's having fun too" commented Goku as Gohan was laughing at the sight of his surrounding

"Yeah… Oh, Goku look at that!" cried Chichi while looking at a group of cute little forest animals (You know squirrels, deers, birds, etc) in a beautiful valley with a lake in the center

"Wow, looks good" said Goku accidentally letting go of the stroller making Gohan go all the way downhill, at growing speed

"Pretty good isn't it G… oh no GOHAN!" shouted Goku while running at full speed with Chichi screaming loudly for his carelessness, Goku kept running and running but the weights were keeping him from catching the baby, suddenly the stroller tripped with a stone, sending Gohan into a collision course with a tree… but suddenly a bright red light enveloped him after a few seconds the tree had a very nasty hole on the center.

Goku watched the whole show in amazement, not believing the power his son was displaying which, according to his calculations (remember, he's a tactical expert in battle), was nearly his and Tien's power at the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai!

It seemed impossible as Gohan's power returned to normal, and as Goku caught him he showed to be asleep…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-One month later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Goku was sitting in the roof of the house, after one month he was wondering if he should train Gohan, after all not even him had such potential in him, His train of though, however was halted by Chichi calling for him

"Goku, come here!"

"What is it Chichi?" Replied Goku as he jumped into the house from a window to see his little boy standing up

"Goku, look our baby's walking!"

"Cool" said Goku in a normal relaxed tone

"Cool… ONLY COOL! Goku he's only 4 months old and he's already walking, our baby's a genius!" Shouted/Squealed Chichi to the confused Goku

"Oh well, I guess, he's growing up after all" he said while grinning as he picked up Gohan

"Dada!" managed to say Gohan

"Huh?" asked Goku as Chichi froze

"Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada!" spluttered the little baby

"His first Word Goku! He said his first Word, I have to tape this moment!" squealed Chichi as she ran for her camera

"Dada?"

"I know son, I don't understand her either" said Goku almost he actually understood him before his face brightened somewhat "Hey Big boy wanna eat something?" asked Goku

"Dada!" squealed Gohan

"I'll take that as a yes, alright then, to the kitchen!" he said pointing his finger to the door in a 'heroic' way

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Two months Later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"How many times I have to tell you Goku, no is NO!" Goku had failed in his attempts to convince Chichi to train Gohan, again, the woman just wouldn't give up, the boy had great potential and Goku knew it.

Between all the scandal Gohan had progressed at an alarming rate: he was in the early stages of learning to write and read, his vocabulary was as wide as the one of a 3 year old kid and he could already walk freely and barely stumbling, in other words now he was just below pre-kinder level, which pleased Chichi a lot, However Goku didn't just stood with his arms crossed, he took Gohan to the forests every time he could and taught him some basic exercises, which the baby didn't had too much trouble mastering.

"But Chi, Gohan needs to…"

"ENOUGH GOKU I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!" Screamed Chichi while storming to the kitchen leaving Goku upside down with a big lump on the head

"Whoa man, what's with her?" Asked Goku out loud before deciding to go outside to practice some katas before noticing his Son trying, with mild success, to copy his moves, feeling pride at his son he went up and picked him up

"Hey, little man, so you like training huh?"

"Yay its fun!" answered Gohan

"Okay Gohan, let's see if I can get you some training" said Goku before shouting "CHICHI, I'M GOING TO GO FISHING WITH GOHAN!" Shouted the young champion as he carried his child and ran to the lake, once there he put his son on the ground and began showing him the most basic martial arts moves. Gohan, of course mastered with little difficulty, to the point of shouting boring after doing them for nearly 10 minutes, Goku looked pretty surprised, but then grinned and decided to teach him more complex moves, the time passed and both were lost in training, until their stomachs began growling loudly, making some birds fly away in fear, scratching his head while grinning, Goku taught Gohan how to fish using his tail, and had a lot of success fishing not one, but 2 giant fishes. When both of them returned to the house they were greeted by Chichi, who had her hands in her hips.

"Where were you two?" she asked, a suspicious edge on her voice

"We were fishing, didn't we son?"

"Yeah" answered Gohan grinning

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically "Then what took you so long?" she demanded as she crossed her arms

"Well Gohan, wanted to… erm, explore the forest, yeah and well… I couldn't complain hehehe" said Goku with a nervous 'Son' Grin, Chichi eyed them for some minutes before just sighting "Next time tell me that you're gonna be late, now come in, the fish isn't gonna eat by itself" she ended with a soft smile as she entered the house

"You heard that son, Time to eat!" he announced enthusiastically with Gohan giggling in his arm.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Well, Here's it, It's a little short, but don't worry, next Chapter will Expand on Gohan's secret sessions, as well as the beginning of his true training.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Power Levels Chart:**

Goku (With Weights): 263.000  
- Weights Removed: 347.000  
- Full Power: 610.000

Gohan (At the accident): 1.550  
- Hidden Power: 155.000  
- Starting Training with Goku: 2.000

Chichi: 45.000


	3. Training begins!

**Dragon Ball Z**

**AU: The Rise of a Legend**

**Prologue Arc:**

**Prologue Saga:**

**Chapter 3: The Decision, Training begins**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Alright son, give me your best shot!" Goku encouraged his son as he assumed a fighting stance.

"O-okay daddy" said Gohan timidly as he assumed a stance of his own.

It's been almost six months since Gohan's first birthday, and the boy's progress was, to say the least, astounding. He had mastered most of the martial arts' basic styles, and his power was almost 2/3 of Goku's at the 21st World Tournament! However, unlike Goku who was the extroverted, competitive, nice, if a little childish, kind of guy; Gohan was more shy, introverted that his father, other aspect was that he hated unnecessary violence even more so than Goku; going to the point he would be considered a pacifist. However, little Gohan couldn't possibly deny that the training Goku was subjecting him to was very exiting; he loved learning new cool moves his father taught him. It was in sparring when Gohan seemed reluctant, not willing to hurt or be hurt by his father. Still, Goku always found a way to slip past that reluctance and they would enjoy a very light spar. Of course, Chichi never fully knew what those two were doing; only assuming they were exploring the forest…

"Alright, little man, here I go!" Exclaimed Goku as he charged at Gohan. The little kid tensed as he prepared to intercept his father. He raised his two arms in an X position across his face, blocking a punch from Goku. Goku grinned as he backed off, before charging at his firstborn with a barrage of palm strikes…

After half an hour, Gohan dropped to the ground, totally exhausted.

"D-daddy, wait, I… I can't keep up… any l-longer" He uttered between small gasps and some panting.

"It's okay Gohan, you're progressing a lot I'm impressed!" Said his father happily, picking his little boy up.

"Really?"

"Yep! But you are not going to win a fight by simply dodging and blocking, you need to work on your counterattack"

"Ok…" Gohan whispered, looking down.

"Alright so, wanna go eating?" He asked. His son's answer was the roar of his little stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes, come on let's go home!" Goku said happily.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"YOU WHAT!" Chichi screeched, making the whole house jump.

"Well, since Gohan's… already walking and talking and doing this and that… well, I was wondering if I could train him" Said Goku, beginning to regret the idea of asking Chichi to train Gohan.

"The answer is no Goku! You know perfectly well that I don't want to have another karate bum in the house!" She said sternly. While she wasn't under the influence of her pregnancy hormones and wasn't in her PMS, she was still deadly opposed to letting Goku train Gohan.

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"Because I hate martial arts and everything related to it!" She screamed angrily.

"But… you used to practice martial arts… and I do too, does that mean that you hate me as well?" He asked, obviously hurt by Chichi's comment. Chichi then realized what she implied and covered her mouth.

"N-no, Goku I didn't meant it that way, I… just don't want Gohan to turn out violent" She said, trying to explain her point.

"But Chichi, martial arts teach discipline and how to better control your emotions… And my friends and I aren't violent at all, we only fight as a sport, or when we really have to." Goku explained.

"I… I know but…"

"But what?"

"I… after seeing how badly Piccolo had hurt you… I-I was afraid, afraid that I might lose you… I don't want my son to pass through that!" Chichi cried, ending in tears.

Goku looked at her for a moment and then wrapped his strong arms around her, making her sit down on the sofa.

"Chichi, listen to me, that's exactly the reason he needs to learn to defend himself, if Piccolo strikes again I want him to be strong enough to fight Piccolo in case he ever defeats me"

"But he wouldn't stand a chance!"

"That's why I can teach him techniques like the Zanzouken (After Image Strike/Flash Step) or the Taiyouken (Solar Flare) and other hit-and-run techniques that allow you to escape once performed, that way, If I came to die, he might be able to save himself, and you too" Goku explained her. Chichi remained silent.

"I… I'm not so sure…"

"And what about the wilderness, he needs to defend himself of any predators that live around"

"I…"

"And what if some thugs attack him when he's alone, If he doesn't learn how to fight, he'll be in great trouble"

"…" Chichi remained quiet.

"Come on Chichi, say yes" Goku pleaded.

"Well… I…"

"Pleeeeeeaaaseeeee" He pleaded, giving Chichi a puppy look.

"I… oh fine… but only if Gohan's willing to do it and this must not interrupt his studies" She whispered in defeat. She just couldn't resist Goku's puppy look. (Seriously people, how can you resist Goku giving you the puppy look?)

Hearing this, Goku's pleading look turned into a large grin.

"Yay! I'll go tell Gohan right now!" The spiky-haired man said with the excitement of a little boy as he skipped into his son's room.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Some days later, Goku took Gohan to the forest again, this time though, he took the boy blindfolded.

"Daddy, where are we going?" The little boy asked curiously.

"It's a surprise son" Goku said cheerfully, guiding his son through the forest until they reached a clear. Once there, Goku took a small capsule and popped it open. After a small explosion, Goku took Gohan's blindfold. The little kid was greeted with a gi similar to the one worn by his father, with all and undershirt.

"Ta-daa!"

"What's this daddy?"

"Your own training gi, I also added weighed clothing" Goku said.

"Wow, thank you daddy!" Gohan answered happily.

"Well come on, try your new clothes" Goku encouraged. Gohan quickly put on his new clothes, but soon began feeling rather heavy.

"D-Daddy, my body feels heavy" Gohan complained, losing his balance and falling on his tail. Gohan cried out in pain at the great weight of his body plus the heavy clothes falling on his tail. Goku quickly picked up his son and got him on his feet again.

"Its okay son, stay cool, you'll get used to it" Goku said as he tried to calm down the crying toddler. After some minutes Gohan calmed down and tried to stabilize himself, with mild success.

"Daddy, I can't move…" The little kid complained.

"Relax, Gohan, let's just work on your balance for now okay?"

Gohan nodded. And so, the _real_ training began.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**End of the Prologue Saga**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Power Levels Chart:**

Goku (With Weights): 272.000  
- Weights Removed: 353.000  
- Full Power: 625.000

Gohan: 92.000  
- With Weights: 68.000

Chichi: 45.000

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

AN: Ok, I admit it, not a very good chapter… I actually wrote it last night (Finally!). Alright, now, I would like to ask you people: Should I go straight into the Saiyan saga, because I really want to expand on the Garlick Jr movie to use as a background for Gohan's demonic nature; and I also would like to have a World tournament saga before Raditz arrives, if just for fun…


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: The Rise of a Legend**

**Prologue Arc:**

**The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga:**

**Chapter 4: One Year Later… "Daddy, what's the Tenkaichi Budokai?"**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Alright, Gohan, Remember what I taught you!" Goku said enthusiastically as he watched his little boy sitting in lotus position.

Gohan, now two years old, grunted in effort as he focused in reaching the depths of his ki reserves. Goku grinned as he felt his son's powers rise.

"That's it son, you're doing it great!" Goku said happily.

As Gohan drew out his hidden power, a small, white aura began forming around him. Goku's smile only grew wider as his son reached level of power he couldn't even dream off at his age.

However, as Gohan focused in drawing his ki to the surface, something manifested deep within the boy's soul, something that Gohan couldn't quite place, but he just felt it was _wrong_… He didn't know why, he just knew it was.

With a gasp, the little boy's eyes widened as his concentration broke. His aura quickly dissipated as he stood up.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goku asked his son.

"I… I felt something, something wrong."

"Wrong? What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know daddy, something just felt… _wrong _while I was powering up!" Gohan said.

Goku looked at his son and then squinted his eyes, his right hand moving to scratch his chin as his other hand held his elbow in a parody of the classic "Thinking man's" pose.

"Hmm… What could've caused it?" Goku wondered for a few seconds…

"Oh well! It's probably nothing! C'mon son, let's go eat!"

Before dismissing the subject entirely…

"B-But daddy! I don't think-"

"Now, now son, there's no need to get so worked up. We'll deal with this later. Right now I'm hungry! Aren't you Gohan?" The man asked.

"I…"

_*Growl*_

"See? Now let's go to eat!" Thee young father said cheerfully as he carried his son in his arms.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-After lunch-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Aaaah! That meal was delicious!" Goku exclaimed as he patted his stomach in satisfaction.

_*Buuuuuuurp!*_

"Goku! Don't do that in front of Gohan, you're giving him a bad example!" Chichi said, reprimanding him like a little kid.

"Oh, come on, Chichi. It can't be that bad, can it?"

_***BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!***_

Both Goku and Chichi stared in surprise at Gohan, who was covering his mouth with his hands, blushing.

"S-S-Sorry about that!" He quickly blurted out. His parents just continued to stare. "I… I 'll go wash my teeth and study a bit more!" He quickly added, jumping from his seat and running away as fast as his little legs could carry him. As he reached his room, he could still hear Chichi reprimanding poor Goku, who only amounted to apologize non-stop.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-A few hours later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan was currently sitting down on the couch, watching a wildlife channel on TV. The little boy was starting to show a growing interest in the fauna of his world shortly after being introduced to a series of books Chichi bough him, as well as having the chance to meet a few of them personally thanks to his enthusiastically adventurous father.

However, the big surprise for him came when the advertisements came. He began seeing images of multiple people fighting in a giant ring surrounded by people of all ages, race and species, all cheering at the fighters. Then, one clip in particular caught his mind.

"_Is that… daddy?"_

There he was: a much younger version of Son Goku appeared on the screen. Videos of the many fights he had during the three tournaments were shown to the little boy.

"Wow, this was daddy?" The little kid marveled at the prospect of his father being so famous.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Gohan called out to his father.

"What is it son?" Goku asked, entering the living room.

"Daddy, look!"

"Huh? Hey, that's me when I was little!" The man said happily as he sat together with his son and watched the advertisement of the new Tournament. Apparently, after the Piccolo fiasco many companies decided to give fund the rebuild of the famous Tenkaichi arena. And now, it was finished after two years, and they were beginning to advertise the new tournament.

"Wow! To think they'll have a new Tenkaichi Budokai so soon! I though it'd never happen again since Piccolo blew up the arena."

"Daddy, what's a Tenkaichi Budokai?"

"Oh, it's a tournament to decide who the strongest man in the world is." The man explained.

"Then that means you won all of them?" The little boy asked in curious glee.

"Well, not really. I reached the finals at the first two I participated, but only managed to win the last one. Hehe!" The man said, grinning idiotically as he scratched the back of his head.

Father and son stared at the screen with joy, and when the advert finished, they both rushed at Chichi.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Hey, Chichi!"

The woman looked at her family, surprised to see the two of them so exited.

"W-What's wrong?" She asked in confusion, curious to know what got her husband in such a good mood.

"Mom, there was a TV advert about a new Tenkaichi Budokai!" Gohan told his mother.

"Yeah! They rebuild the whole arena! There's going to be a new tournament in here months!" Goku added with equal enthusiasm.

"Can we go please!" Both father and son asked, giving their best puppy looks.

Chichi stared at her two men.

"Absolutely no!"

"B-But Chichi-"

"I said no Goku! I don't want my son to be there!"

"B-But you said it was ok-"

"I said it was ok for you to teach him how to defend himself, not to enter into one of that violence fest of a tournament!" The woman cried.

"But Chichi, Piccolo might be there, I must go and-"

"Then go by yourself! There's no way I'm exposing my baby boy to that monster!" Chichi cut him abruptly.

"But mom-"

"Don't say a word mister! That tournament is a very dangerous place and I refuse to expose you to such danger!" She said with a tone of finality. Gohan pouted and looked down.

"Aw, man this sucks." Goku complained, upset that he couldn't take his son with him.

"Can you at least let me watch the tournament on TV, mommy?" Gohan asked his young mother.

"Alright. I don't see why not." Chichi responded in an uncharacteristically calm tone.

"Thanks mom!" Gohan answered with glee.

"Alright son, let's go train some more! I'm sure that you'll be able to enter in a few years!" Goku said excitedly as both father and son rushed out of the house to train some more.

"Hey, wait you two! It's already 7:30 pm; Gohan needs to go to bed!" Chichi yelled as she rushed behind her husband and son.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Well, this certainly isn't my best chapter. I honestly feel this one was a bit forced. Well, I'll let you readers be the ones to decide. Please, don't forget to leave a review if you can!

Well, now onto the power levels!

**Power Levels Chart:**

Goku (With weights): 280.000  
- Weights removed: 370.000  
- Full Power: 650.000

Gohan (With weights): 125.000  
- Without weights: 180.000*

Chichi: 40.000**

Notes:

*: This is Gohan's full power for now.

**: Chichi's lack of training is starting to pay its toll on her.


	5. Z Warriors Reunited!

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I hereby apologize for posting this chapter after so long. Sadly, I've had multiple factors distracting me… But enough of excuses, I am just glad to have been finally able to post a new chapter.

**AU: The Rise of a Legend**

**Prologue Arc:**

**The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga:**

**Chapter 5: Z-Warriors reunited! Let the Tournament begin! **

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Goku woke up with a huge grin on his face. Today was the day! The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai will begin that afternoon! And Goku couldn't possibly be more excited.

"Yosh! Today's the day!" The enthusiastic young man said happily, jumping out of the bed. When he turned around, he found out that Chichi wasn't on the bed with him.

"Huh? Where could she be?"

"Goku! Come here, breakfast's ready! You too, Gohan!" He heard his wife yell.

"Going mom!" The youngest member of the family said back.

"Coming Chichi!" The young man yelled in return as he quickly put on his trademark Turtle School orange gi. He then rushed down the stairs and went directly to the dining room. When he arrived he was met with a delicious and _huge_ breakfast.

"Wow, thanks Chichi!" Goku said happily as he sat down and proceeded to practically inhale the food. Some minutes later, Gohan entered the dining room and sat down. He too was served his portion, much more similar to that of a normal human due to his young age.

After quickly inhaling the vast amount of food, Goku quickly stood up and rushed to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth just like Bulma had taught him to all those years ago and then went back to his room to change himself. Minutes later, Goku emerged out of his room still wearing his characteristic orange gi, but now with black boots and blue undershirt, wristbands and sash; all weighting a total of 100 kilograms. With a big grin on his face, Goku walked outside the house.

"Goku! Don't forget, you better win a prize from that tournament, otherwise I won't be cooking for a week!" Chichi yelled, making the spiky haired man cringe.

"O-Ok Chichi!" The nervous man said, almost giving her a military salute.

"Good luck daddy!" Gohan added, hugging his father.

"Thanks little man. See ya later!" He said cheerfully, ruffling his son's hair. He then stepped into the clear.

"NIIIIIMBUUUUS!" The man shouted to the heavens. After a few seconds of nothing happening, a yellow, fluffy cloud appeared from the heavens, sailing down until it reached the young man's position.

"Hey, Nimbus! Long time no see!" The cheerful man exclaimed as he petted the cloud. While some might see the cloud as a mere object or transportation, for Goku it was a pet, a friend even.

"Alright, let's go to the Tenkaichi Budokai!" The young man yelled enthusiastically. The sentient cloud gladly complied, shooting through the heavens at supersonic speeds.

The big grin appeared on Goku's face only widened as he thought about meeting all his old friends. He had missed them so much! Bulma, Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar, Krillin, Launch, Tien and Chao-tzu… He had lived so much with them. It's hard to think the vast majority of them were formerly his enemies and had actively tried to hurt or even kill him at some point! For him to have forgiven them and allowed them to become his friends was a testament to the young man's purity of heart. If he could, he would be willing to even offer the devil himself a second chance, something he actually did!

His smile dropped when Piccolo crossed his mind. He was perhaps the toughest opponent he had faced so far. Cruel and devoid of mercy, the green demon had given Goku the very worst beating of his life. He knew why he was after him though. His father had died by his hands, and he wanted revenge, just like Goku himself sought to avenge his fallen friends who died at the hands of King Piccolo and his deformed, monstrous minions.

After training with Kami though, he realized the meaning behind the cycle of revenge, and the value of giving second chances. After all, if Yamcha, a former bandit and Tien and Chao-tzu, ex-hired killers, changed, why couldn't Piccolo?

"_I wonder if he'll come to this tournament as well…" _The young man wondered. Excitement filled his heart at the prospect of fighting such a deadly opponent once again. For despite the grievous injuries he suffered at his hands, he would cheerfully admit that it was one of his greatest fights ever.

"_Well, I guess it means I'll fight him again… how exciting!" _Goku thought, smirking to himself as he soared through the heavens with his trusty could.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hurry up Krillin! At this rate we won't be able to get in time for the tournament inscriptions!" A bald, old man wearing large round sunglasses, a Chinese-looking yellow shirt and white pants yelled as he banged on the door of his student. This man, while rather frail looking, was in fact none other than Master Roshi, a legend in Martial art circles, and inventor of the powerful Kamehameha wave, an attack that fired concentrated ki at the enemy that, if the user was strong enough, was able to decimate entire mountains, or, as Roshi himself proved when unleashing his full power, even _the moon_!

"Coming Master Roshi, just let me finish!" Krillin answered, exiting the door of his room a few seconds later, dressed in his turtle school gi, the same style his best friend Goku wore since both had trained under the legendary Turtle sage.

"Boy, what took you so long?"

"I was meditating a bit after breakfast."

"Meditating? Well, it's always good to keep a calm mind in these events, I guess." The old man said, scratching his long beard.

"It's not merely the Tournament Master Roshi, it's…"

"Piccolo."

"Yeah… I'm kinda worried. I've trained myself a lot, even before knowing there would be another tournament… But I'm not sure if I can be strong enough to help Goku…" The former monk muttered as he stared at his hands.

"Boy, don't be so hard on yourself." Roshi said, placing a reassuring hand on his pupil's shoulder. "You're still young, and there's plenty of potential left in you. I'm sure you'll be able to reach Goku after the enough amount of proper training. I understand your feelings: You don't want to be dependent on Goku, you want to fight and help him protect that's what is precious to us all." He added. He had seen the change is his young pupil after the 23rd tournament. He had actually devoted a big portion of his time to train as hard as he could; he wore Turtle shells as heavy as 100 kilograms in an attempt to reach Goku's level of strength.

"Yeah… you're right Master Roshi, I'll do my best and show Goku how much I have progressed!" He replied with a smile on his face.

"That's the spirit kiddo, now let's get there and show 'em all who's the boss!"

"Yes!" He said determinedly, heading with his martial arts tutor to the exit of the place that has been his home for years: Kame House. Outside, Oolong was already waiting for them.

"Alright my boy, we'll be leaving now." Roshi said, taking off a small capsule.

"What's with you two? You took centuries!" The talking pig complained.

"Oh shut up." The annoyed master shot back, activating the capsule and throwing it to the ground. Within seconds, it exploded in a cloud of smoke, which dissipated to reveal a hover car.

"Good-bye everyone." The centuries old turtle that lived with them said, waving at them with one of his fin.

"Bye Turtle!" The three said in unison, waving back at him.

"Well, let's hop in!" Roshi said, entering the co-pilot seat.

"By the way Krillin, you're driving!"

"Wait, why me?" The ex monk protested.

"Hey, are you just going to force an old man like me to drive? Where's your respect for the elderly!?"

"What about Oolong?"

"Hey, you're the one with a license!" The pig said defensively.

Finally giving up, Krillin entered the car and turned it on, grumbling at how he was treated as the vehicle soared through the sea.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The night was silent as he drove through the empty streets of the Southern Capital… It was quiet… very quiet… Just the way Yamcha liked it.

He had always been a bit of a lone wolf. Ever since childhood he had to fend for himself all alone. He never met his parents, and frankly couldn't care less about them. His life was the present, not the long-forgotten past.

"Hey Yamcha! Aren't you excited about the tournament?"

Of course, except for Puar. The little floating cat had been his only company back since he was merely 14 years old. They've been inseparable from then on.

"Yeah, I am, it's been so long I haven't seen everyone. It'd be good to meet them again."

"I know! But… won't you miss your team?" The little shape shifter asked the former bandit.

"Well yeah, we lived a lot, but frankly, I've wanted to see Bulma and Goku and the rest for a while, I miss them a lot too."

"You know Yamcha, you've changed a lot in all these years."

"You think so, Puar?" The scar-faced man asked.

"Yeah. Back when we were alone you always tried to act tough, and scared everyone away. You made your reputation as desert bandit to make everyone fear you."

"I know. I felt I could trust nobody, well, except you, that is. But that was the past. And this is the present." The man replied.

"Yeah, I know."

Puar's words, however, couldn't help but remind Yamcha of that fateful day, six months ago, when he finally made his fateful decision.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Flashback (6 months ago)-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

There was an eerie silence around Yamcha. He knew this was it, the moment that would decide the match. The marks were tied, and this was the final shot, he had to hit a home run, otherwise, his team, the Titans, would lose the finals!

…

Piece of cake!

The ball was thrown. Yamcha swung. And seconds later, the ball was sent flying away from the very stadium. After running home without the slightest interference, the match was over, Yamcha's team crowned themselves as champions for the third time.

The whole crowd instantly erupted in cheers as Yamcha and his whole team celebrated their single greatest achievement. They've appeared suddenly, and quickly made a fame of being invincible. All thanks to Yamcha.

His whole team was instantly on him, even the backup players entered the playing field to celebrate, picking him up and tossing him through the heavens as they carried him to the locker rooms.

"That was awesome Yamcha, you totally owned those guys!" One of his teammates said with a triumphant smile.

"I know Satoshi. We won, it's great!" Yamcha said with a smirk on his face. However, he didn't seem anywhere near as elated as his teammates

"Aren't you excited? We won the world cup! We're legends of baseball now!"

"Of course I'm happy, Pepper!" He retorted, however truth to be told, the former bandit wasn't really as excited as he thought he should be.

"Oh boy, we so have to celebrate this!" Another of his teammates yelled in excitement.

"You're damn right Murdock! We should all get to the bar and celebrate with some drinks!" Pepper said back.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there guys, don't get too carried away." Another teammate, this time a girl, interrupted them. One had to wonder why they made the changing rooms for both males and females are separated just by a thin wall that wasn't even sound-proof…

"Oh come on Jill! Don't be a party pooper!" Satoshi complained.

Yamcha couldn't help but be amused at his teammate's antics. They were always fun to hang around. And he certainly enjoyed their company.

However, despite it all, he felt the need of something more… exciting… Sports certainly _were_ entertaining, but nowhere near the level of good old martial arts…

He also couldn't deny he missed his old friends, as well as his girlfriend Bulma.

With those thoughts in mind he had come to a decision.

After changing, the team excited from the locker's room. They were promptly surrounded by paparazzi and reporters, all trying to get either some photographs of them or an interview.

With a smirk, Yamcha stepped in front of the team, facing the reporters. With him on front, the entire legion of paparazzi surrounded him as he became the new center of attention.

"Alright everyone listen up, I have an important announcement to make!" Yamcha declared to the expectant audience.

"People, this season with the Titans had been amazing, and I loved every second of it. And this team is one of the greatest I've ever seen, so I must also add it's been a honor to play with each and everyone of my teammates."

"However, I have to tell everyone that for the time being… I'm quitting baseball." He declared, leaving absolutely everyone in the stadium dead silent.

"You… you'll QUIT!?" A man suddenly broke the silence; it was no other than Freddy Hein, the team's coach.

"Well, yeah… I loved the time I spent here, but frankly, I've heard news that the Tenkaichi Budokai stadium was being rebuilt, and as much as I love baseball, I wish to test myself in that tournament again. So yeah, I wanna go back to Martial Arts!"

"You can't be serious Yamcha!"

"I am Murdock. I have made up my mind. I'll retire to train for the upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai."

"But won't you ever come back?"

"I am Bell. Don't worry; you and your brother Pepper are good enough, as is the rest of the team. You guys should do fine without me. Besides, I might as well return after a while."

"You promise that, Yamcha?" Satoshi asked him.

"Yeah, I'll surely return for the next season." The man repeated.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-End of Flashback-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"They actually took it relatively well." Yamcha mused.

"Huh, what do you mean Yamcha?"

"My team. They took my departure rather well."

"Yeah, but you did tell them you'd come back to play for them again." The little blue cat pointed out.

"Well, true."

"I wonder how the others are doing now." The cat wondered.

"Knowing those guys, probably either neck deep in trouble or training their asses off."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A war cry erupted in the middle of the mountains as a man smashed his fists upwards a waterfall. The waterfall shook, but not much else happened. Growling, the man tried again, focusing again. He thrust his fists a second time, again, asides from the shaking, nothing happened.

The man continued repeating his actions, focusing all of his energy on the task at hand.

"_My physical strength alone doesn't cut it; my ki is the key element."_ He though as he focused harder, trying his best to draw from the vast ki reserves he just _knew_ he had.

He drove his fists forward again and again, his mind wandering to the events of his life up to that point.

He had been raised all his childhood by the Crane school of Martial Arts, led by Shen, the Crane Hermit, and his younger brother, the mercenary Tao-Pai-Pai.

He was taught to follow a path of hatred and murder: The path of an assassin. He spent his teen years as a brutal warrior, mercilessly crushing those who stood in his way and preying on the weak and feeble without shame… Until that decisive Tournament 6 years ago.

He'd entered the tournament thinking he would secure an easy win, and maybe crush a little of the competition along the way. Instead...

He had encountered his master's fiercest rival: Master Roshi, and his students from Turtle School of Martial Arts, Yamcha, Krillin… and Goku.

There was no denying that event changed his life. After defeating Yamcha in an intense fight he had a shocking encounter with Master Roshi, then posing as Jackie Chun. Despite his old age, the elderly Master had given him an incredible fight. However, he did much more than that…

Despite the man's tenacity and strength, Roshi admitted that he would have clearly lost had the fight kept for longer, and actually forfeited the fight, an action that had shocked the young assassin in-training.

A later talk with him shook him to the core, and he soon found himself doubting his very worldview.

The last nail in the coffin would be his fight against the then 15 year old Son Goku. That was most certainly a match he'd never forget. He had at that point realized that the young tailed fighter had been the one who defeated his old master, Tao, in combat three years ago, and the urgings of Master Shen to kill him in revenge were almost too tempting to ignore. However, when the moment came, as Chao-tzu had effectively paralyzed Goku and left him open for him to deal the killing blow… He couldn't do it. It was then he allowed himself to receive the long awaited epiphany: He never intended to follow the path of an assassin. He wanted an honorable fight with a worthy opponent, and he was going to be damn sure that's what he'll get.

After a hard fight, he was able to score a victory by literally the smallest of advantages. However, in his heart, he had felt Goku was the true victor. His duel with him had, after all, finished his transformation, essentially saving him from himself.

After the tournament, he decided to celebrate his, and if he had a say in it, Goku's, triumph with a party with his newfound friends. However… tragedy would soon strike in ways none could predict.

Just as everyone was enjoying the dinner, Goku ran off, having a bad feeling all of the sudden. That bad feeling would turn out to be Goku sensing Krillin's life force fade… His best friend had been murdered.

Tien could clearly remember the horror they faced at the hands of the monstrous Demon King Piccolo. The fiend had not hesitated in slaughtering everyone in his path to attain the dragon balls and gain eternal youth. Master Roshi made a valiant effort in both gathering and hiding the dragon balls, but he still managed to find them. The old hermit then subdued Tien and went off to face the Demon King in an attempt stopping him, but his inability to restrain him would cost him his life. And when Chao-tzu made a last ditch effort to defeat him, it only resulted in him being slain in cold blood by the ruthless monster.

For the first time he finally realized what loss meant. With the crushing grief over the death of his new mentor and of his best friend and protégé, came a just as big wave of guilt over his previous life under the wings of Shen and Tao.

After that day, Tien went off to train day in and day out, mastering an ancient technique: the legendary Mafuuba, which, much like the infamous Tri-beam, drew directly from the person's life force, literally draining his life away.

Once he was ready, he heard news of the Demon king having singlehandedly conquered Central City, effectively taking over the world. Thus, he headed to the capital, decided to end his reign of terror and avenge the fallen.

However, he hadn't counted on his ability to create those hideous hell-spawns. He was then forced to battle one of them, a juggernaut named Drum. He had managed to land some good hits, but the end, was unable to win. Even after managing to trick Drum and get close to the Demon King himself, his attempt at using the Mafuuba to seal the recently enthroned ruler of Earth failed miserably as Drum got in the way, and thus, he fell defeated. Shockingly enough for him though, he had survived casting the deadly technique, much like he had survived casting the Tri-beam in the past. However, having survived that technique for him just meant he'd meet a disgraceful end at the hands of the demon's minion… but he was wrong.

Just as Drum was to deal the last blow, Goku arrived just in time to rescue him and effortlessly defeat the obese hell-spawn, before turning to fight the Demon King himself.

After a hard and intense battle, Tien witnessed as Goku landed the killing blow to King Piccolo, ending his reign of terror forever… or so he thought.

Goku had left quickly then, apparently, leaving towards the sacred Tower of Korin, and then even higher, to meet Kami, the God who guarded the Earth. From what Tien understood, he helped him restore the Dragon Balls and thus, allowed him and the rest of their friends to resurrect their fallen comrades, something he would forever be thankful for. Tien knew then that Goku was beyond any expectations. He was unique. And Tien loved that. In Goku, he saw a bar by which to measure his strength. He knew that he had found in him his worthy opponent, and he'd spend the remaining three years training diligently in hopes of ever testing his strength against him again.

Three years flew by, and soon the 23rd tournament begun. He entered there with great expectance, both to reunite with his old friends and once again meet Goku, who was now a young adult. He, however, had another nasty surprised ready for him. During the preliminary rounds, a mysterious opponent had defeated and very nearly killed Chao-tzu. The thought that his best friend could die again nearly sent him over the edge, but what would be his surprise as he confronted the man that did this to him in the Tournament's quarter finals…

It was Tao Pai Pai, now rebuilt as a cyborg after his defeat at Goku's hands so long ago! The assassin had in fact also learned of Tien and Chao-tzu's desertion of the Crane School, and intended to take revenge in all three of them. At this point Tien had already left behind any loyalty to the Crane school, and with Tao's ruthless assault against Chao-tzu, and his outright dishonest tactics against him, Tien lost what little respect he had left for the man, and in a swift motion, quickly defeated the man he once revered in a single blow.

As he had hoped, he got to finally fight with Goku again in the Semi-finals. And boy did the now 18-year-old surprised him. He had surpassed his previous limits by far, and now Tien was the one who ended up losing the match.

However, at the time this tournament carried on, a new, or rather old, threat emerged.

King Piccolo hadn't died that fateful day three years ago! Or rather, his body had died… but he managed to pass on his essence into another spawn of his. A second Piccolo, and this one craved vengeance against Goku.

Their fight was even more intense than the younger Goku had against this one's father. Each blow, each blast of ki, each clash between them made the entire arena tremble, and even crumble apart, culminating in Piccolo igniting his ki in a huge explosion that absolutely destroyed the entire place!

The fight was not over though, and Tien witnessed Goku achieving victory even after Piccolo had completely crippled him, and as a plus, managed to become for the first time the undisputed champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai.

Tien couldn't help but feel proud for his young friend. He knew Goku was destined to do great things. But then again, so was he, and with all he had learned in the last three years, he would finally be able to prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt at the 24th tournament.

Back to the present, Tien continued to drive his fists against the waterfall. At first nothing happened, but as time passed, one could notice a noticeable slowing of the waterfall current. Little by little, the flow of his ki overwhelmed the forces of nature…

With a might war cry, Tien then grinded his two fists against the waterfall, the flow of his ki emitting a shockwave that effectively stopped the flow cold. With another War cry, Tien thrusted one fist upwards in an uppercut. The effect was immediate, as the waterfall completely reversing its flow and resulting in the water shooting upwards through the heavens.

Tien then took a few seconds to gather his breath and relax after his gravity-defying feat, calmly watching the water lose itself on the heavens with a small smirk.

"Wow that was incredible Tien!" A high-pitched voice chirped behind him.

"Thanks, Chao-tzu." Tien Shinhan said, looking at his old friend and protégé.

_This_ was the tournament. _This_ was the time. Today was the day. He _would_ surpass Goku. He _would_ become the Champion. And he _would_ show him he was a worthy competitor, equal to his level, and then defeat him in honorable combat, warrior to warrior.

There was a slight prickling on Tien's forearm. He looked down to discover a fly sitting there.

"Hey, go on!" He said. "Shoo!" Tien tried to swat the fly away, but it quickly flew off.

"Something wrong Tien?" The pale, clown-like boy asked him.

"No, its ok, just an insect."

"Oh, ok."

"Well Chao-tzu, the time has come! Are you ready to enter the tournament?"

"Yes!" The pint-sized psychic chirped happily.

Just then, a loud shout interrupted the still of the cool afternoon air.

"Hey, Tien! Chao-tzu!" It was a female's voice, tough, aggressive, brazen, with hints of malice buried underneath, just barely detectable below the surface. "Get your butts over here! It's time for lunch!"

Tien turned around to look at the capsule house that had been set up a short distance away from the waterfall, in a narrowed-out canyon which ran parallel to the river the waterfall emptied into. A tall, mean-looking woman with bold, flashy blonde hair, a frying pan clutched in her hand, and an apron wrapped around her curvy waist was standing in front of the house, waving her arms around and beckoning them.

"Come on, I just finished it!" She yelled, her tone of voice leaving absolutely no room for debate. "It's your favorite meal! And yous two are _not_ missing out on this so yous can continue training all day! Get over here, NOW!"

Tien turned to his small friend.

"Think we should do what she says?" He asked.

"Yes." Chao-tzu replied with a nod. "She can be scary when she's mad."

"Yeah, no kidding." Tien said. "But she means well."

They walked over to the capsule house.

"Yeah, and she cooks good too!" Chao-tzu grinned.

Chao-tzu drifted into the house ahead of Tien.

However, before they could reach the house, they were distracted as drops of water began falling from the heavens.

"The hell? How come it's raining now when there are no big clouds in the sky?!" Launch asked harshly to no one in particular.

The three-eyed man couldn't help but smirk inwardly, for he knew where these drops of water came from.

"Finally, you made it!" Launch said with a slight sigh. "Anyone ever tell yous it's like pulling teeth to get you to eat?"

Tien smirked a little bit. "Well, with the way you cook, sometimes that's the prudent course to take." He quipped.

Launch growled.

"You pig!" Launch yelled. "I slave my butt over a hot stove for two hours, and that's all you can say!" She smirked, a sly look in her eyes. "Well, since you don't seem to enjoy my cookin' so much, I suppose I can head back to the city…"

Tien paled and Chao-tzu came to a complete stop in midair, causing Tien to run into him, almost knocking the little guy over, but that was nothing next to the threat that had been levied at the both of them. He couldn't cook, and neither did Chao-tzu, a fact Launch knew quite well. Whenever she brought that up, Tien knew she was _really_ mad.

"I'm sure he was just kidding!" Chao-tzu interrupted hastily. He glanced at his friend with a meaningful look. "Right, Tien?"

Tien nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

Launch grinned triumphantly. "Well, I'll forgive yous this time. Now come on in before it gets cold."

Just two years ago, Launch had shown up and all but demanded she hang around with Tien and Chao-tzu on their endless training regimen. Their travels had taken them through the mountains, across deserts, and past lush forests, but Launch had persisted, never complaining once about their constant moving around. When Tien asked her why she wanted to stay with them, Launch haughtily told them she had nothing else to do and might as well look after them, but Tien had his suspicions. Fortunately, they never came true, and Launch had been a great companion for the formerly lonely duo, even if her violent side did get the better of her sometimes.

As they sat down for a delicious lunch, Launch broached the subject of the tournament.

"So, are yous entering, Tien?" She asked.

Chao-tzu turned to look at his partner.

"Definitely." Tien grinned, cracking his knuckles together. "I haven't been training so hard these last two years just to sit around waiting for Goku to come to me. I will enter the tournament and beat him there."

"Well, if you're entering, count me there!" Launch proclaimed with her trademark manic grin.

Tien nodded in confirmation, and then turned his attention back to his meal. As he finished up, only one thought was on his mind.

_"I hope you've trained hard these last three years, my friend. Otherwise, this tournament will be a waste of time."_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Goku was amazed at all he was seeing. The tournament grounds were absolutely packed with tough-looking fighters, concession workers, monks, and spectators. It looked even bigger than the crowd that had attended the last tournament. Despite the near constant threats that cropped up at these tournaments, apparently the thrill of a good fight was more than sufficient to keep people turning out in droves. Goku weaved in between people of all different shapes, sizes, colors, sexes, and species. Being here in a crowd this big reminded him of the first time he ever fought in a tournament back when he was a boy.

"Boy, this brings back a lot of memories." He said to himself. "I wonder when Krillin and the others will get here."

"Hey! Hey, Goku!" A voice called out among the mass of people.

"Hm?" Goku said, turning his head to look. "That sounded like… Yamcha!"

He looked around and sure enough, Yamcha was walking up, dressed in his bright red Turtle style fighting gi. He waved.

"Hey, man!" The former desert bandit greeted. "How you doing?" He took in Goku's well toned, muscular physique and let out a low whistle. "You look good!" He smirked playfully, letting a glimmer of his bandit nature peek through. "Been working out, I see."

"Yeah, I've really kept up with my training." Goku said excitedly. "I also have a really good sparring partner."

"Oh?" Yamcha said as his interest piqued. "Anyone I know?"

"Well, actually…" Goku began.

Just then, a second voice interrupted him.

"Hey, Goku!"

Goku and Yamcha turned and saw Krillin walking up to them, also dressed in an orange fighting gi.

"How you been, buddy!" The ex-monk greeted cheerfully.

"Krillin, it's good to see you!"

"Oh, Goku! You big lug! Come here!" Krillin practically cried out, grabbing Goku on a very tight hug.)

"Hehehe. What's that for?"

"Nothing! It's just really great to see you! It's been so long!" Krillin said bashfully.

"Aw, well, it's great to see you too, Krillin." Goku said wholeheartedly.

"So, how've you been, Goku?"

"I'm doing fine."

Before they could continue their conversation, a third voice interrupted them.

"Well, it's nice to see you're in such good shape, Goku."

"Tien! Chao-tzu!" Yamcha exclaimed joyfully.

"Hey, it's great to see you two!" Krillin added.

"Wow, you two are definitely looking stronger, I can tell!" Goku said happily.

"Yes, and I'm here to beat you in the tournament, Goku. I've worked a long time for this moment, and I _will_ surpass you!" Tien said decidedly.

"Still the same old Tien. But it's good to see you." Goku said, with joyous laughter.

"Likewise, my friend." Tien replied, his confident smirk becoming a more sincere smile.

"Well, shall we go get registered?" Yamcha suggested the team.

"Yeah, good idea! They'll be closing soon. We don't wanna miss it!"

The small band of friends headed over to the registration desk, where an orange-robed monk sat working behind the desk.

"Hello. Are you folks entering the tournament?" The monk inquired.

"You better believe it!" Yamcha said cockily. "We're going to enter, and one of us is going to win!"

"Okay, if I could just have your names, then everything would be set." The monk prompted.

"Yamcha." The former desert bandit proclaimed proudly.

"An experienced tournament veteran. It's nice having you back. Okay, next." The monk said.

"I'm Tien, and this is Chiaotzu." Tien announced.

"Former World Champion Tien?" The monk said in interest. "This should be entertaining. And you are?"

"Uh, Krillin." The bald-headed fighter said with an awkward rub of his neck.

"Okay. And we know who you are, so there's no need to tell us your name." The monk said to Goku.

"Huh?" Goku said in confusion. "But how do you know that? Why can't I register?"

"Goku, you idiot!" Krillin hissed. "They know who you are because you won the tournament last time, remember?!"

"Oh, hee hee, I guess that's true." Goku said sheepishly.

Everyone fell over.

"So, we're all registered." Yamcha said happily. "I guess all that's left is to head over to the preliminaries."

The group moved out, talking confidently and animatedly among themselves. Goku was interested in getting to know what his friends had been up to in the last three years, since the climatic fight with Piccolo in the final match at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai.

"Hey, do any of you guys sense Piccolo around here?" Goku said, swiveling his around to see if he could spot the green-skinned fighter.

"Not me." Krillin said. "I don't know what that guy's up to, but if he's not here, it's got to be something bad."

"Yeah, that guy never misses a chance to try and kill you," Yamcha put forth.

"I say we should all keep our eyes open." Tien cautioned.

"Right!" Yamcha agreed.

"Hey, check him out!" Krillin randomly blurted.

The group glanced at what Krillin was indicating and saw a tall, tanned man who seemed to be made out of solid muscle. He wore a simple peachy tan vest, similar peachy tan pants, and his general look, from his ponytail to his carved, rugged features to even the way he wore his garments, all conspired to portray the man as a native.

"He looks pretty tough." Yamcha commented.

"Yeah, his power level is pretty high." Tien remarked. "I wonder who he is."

But something about the native fighter was ringing bells in Goku's mind. The way he held himself, how he stretched his muscles in a few simple katas, even the feel of his own unique ki signature told Goku that he had met this fighter before...

"I swear, I think I know him." Goku said softly.

And then he caught a glimpse of the fighter's eyes, warm, soft, yet filled with strength and compassion. Although they seemed hardened from years of some unknown hardship, there was no mistaking who the owner of those friendly eyes was.

"Wait a minute..." Goku gasped.

He compared the native fighter to someone he had met a long time ago, and saw there was definitely a resemblance. It had to be!

"It's Upa!" Goku cried, laughing excitedly. "Wow, I haven't seen him in a while!"

"Really?" Krillin said in interest. Having met Upa once himself many years ago, Krillin took a great interest in how powerful he had gotten, especially since, when they had last parted, Upa was determined to become even stronger than Goku. "Let's go talk to him!"

The group headed over to him.

"Hey, Upa!" Goku greeted cheerfully. "It's been a while!"

Upa instantly dropped into a defensive stance, arms held up, posture straight. He looked ready to throw down. He was _pumped_.

Goku blinked. This was really a change from the kind-hearted and timid boy he'd known. But then he spoke, and Goku realized that for all his bravado, he was still that same person, just incredibly wary.

"Um, hello?" Upa said. "Do I know you?"

"What, don't you remember?" Goku said. "It's me, Goku!"

"What, Goku?" Upa gasped.

He mentally compared the tall man standing before him to the boy he'd known and grinned wildly.

"Ah, it IS you, Goku!" Upa said happily. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Goku said. "So are you here to compete?"

"Yes, this is a really good chance to improve my skills," Upa told them.

"Well, good luck to you!" Goku said, holding up his arm. "If we meet in the ring, I won't be going easy on you."

"I'd expect nothing less from you, Goku."

Yamcha, having decided Goku had had the spotlight for long enough, moved up. Upa glanced at him.

"I don't suppose you'd remember us." Yamcha said, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Wait, you're... Yamcha, right?"

"And I'm Krillin!" The ex-monk said.

"Yes, I do remember you." Upa said with a smile. "The last time I saw you was nine years ago, though. So how have you been?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old." Yamcha said breezily.

"So you became a warrior?" Krillin inquired.

Upa nodded.

"Yeah, and guess what?" He said. "I climbed Korin's Tower, just like Goku did!"

"Oh wow! Really?" Goku exclaimed. "That's great, Upa!"

"So who's your other friends, Goku?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Tien and Chao-tzu." Goku said.

Instantly, Upa's demeanor changed. He let out a low growl and a severe scowl crossed his face. The others look startled and a little confused at this rather drastic change in the normally kind teen's expression.

"So _you're_ Tien." Upa snarled.

"Uh, yes." Tien said, blinking rapidly. "Is there a problem?"

With an angry growl, Upa turned his back to them and stalked off.

"Wow, if I didn't know better, I'd say Upa really hates you, Tien." Krillin remarked.

The three-eyed man looked down, his mind drifting back to his dark past. That filled Tien with dread, unhappiness, and shame. He had committed horrible acts under the guidance of his former Master, who was named Shen. At the time, he felt he was honoring the only man who had ever taken him in and sheltered him but he had finally come to see the wrongness of his beliefs. For all Tien had changed, at his heart he remained a good person, and he had broken with Shen when he fought Goku in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai. The fact that this boy was here, bearing him a grudge, spoke volumes to Tien. Would he lift his hand against the child if he truly had hurt someone he knew? Tien honestly didn't know, and he was tempted, very tempted, to forfeit.

"Come on, guys." Goku whined. "We should be heading over to the Elimination Round."

"Hey, you okay there, man?" Yamcha inquired.

Tien looked up. This was not the time or place to be doing this. He didn't deal in what ifs. Until he found out the nature of the boy's malice against him, he would continue to fight in this tournament.

"Yes, I'm fine." Tien said brusquely. "We really should be heading out now."

And so the group set off toward the building, unaware of the events in store for them.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A/N: Well… here it is, ladies and gentlemen, the newest chapter of ROL, finally finishing after struggling with a huge bout of writer's block and an endless inability to properly organize myself to update and correct my two stories. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

As you can see, there are no Power Levels in this chapter. This is because no major conflict is occurring, and at this point I'm still figuring them out for this current Saga.

I personally don't know when I'll be able to post another chapter from either, but you can be damn sure that I'll finish these stories, even if it takes me decade!

Before I part, I want to thank The King Of Soda for providing me useful aid in completing this chapters, and helping me better structure my story for future story arcs.

As a last note: Alistar, ever heard of a little thing called "Decimals"?

Well, this is all, goodbye for now!


	6. Surprises at the Prelims!

**AU: The Rise of a Legend**

**Prologue Arc:**

**The 24th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga:**

**Chapter 6: Surprises at the Elimination Round! An old foe returns!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai!"

The large hall that served as the Elimination Round building was packed with fighters of all genders and species from across the world. Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu stood grouped together in the center of the hall, unfazed by the mass of people pressed against them.

"For those of you keeping score, we have a record number of 243 fighters taking part in this tournament." An older, gray-haired monk told them, speaking into a microphone. "Unfortunately, only eight of you will be eligible to take part in the tournament. For those of you who are competing for the first time, the way this will work is simple. You will each draw a numbered slip that indicates what block you'll fight in. From there, the process will be single elimination. The fighter who is either knocked out or gives up will be declared the loser. For fights lasting longer than five minutes, a panel of judges will be on hand to determine the winner based on points. However, killing your opponent is strictly forbidden. Those who do so will be ineligible to compete."

"Now, take your numbers." The monk said, pointing the fighters to a large box.

"Well, let's see what we've got here…" Yamcha said as each took their turn picking up a piece of paper from the box.

"I'm number 12." Goku said.

"Number 128 for me." Yamcha stated.

"I've got 143." Krillin said.

"And I have an 85." Tien added. "Chao-tzu, how about you?"

"Please don't let me be up against my friends…" The small Jiangxi pleaded. "Whew. My number is 201." He added in relief.

"Wow, that's a relief. None of us have to fight each other!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would have been bad." The ex bandit added.

"Yeah. I wanna save myself for the tournament. That's where the real battles are going to be." Goku said, before a voice suddenly called for him.

"Well, if it isn't Goku." A rough, slightly rude voice called out.

"Huh? I know that voice." The spiky haired young man said, turning to its source to find a short, chubby man.

"Yo."

"It's Yajirobe!" Goku exclaimed, happy to see another of his old friends.

"In the flesh."

"This is great! You're here too! How've you been doing, Yajirobe?"

"Fine, but it's not like I wanted to be here. Korin made me. He's worried Piccolo might show up." The samurai said, shrugging.

"Well, regardless, it's good to see you again, Yajirobe." Tien added, greeting him.

"Yeah! We're all here!" Chao-tzu chirped.

"Um, excuse me, do I know you?" The bald ex-monk said, looking at him in confusion.

"You know good and well who I am, you little chrome dome! It's me, Yajirobe! The one who helped Goku against King Piccolo! Without me, you'd still be dead!" Yajirobe exclaimed indignantly

"I don't recall…" Krillin said, rubbing his head.

"What? How dare you! You should learn to show some respect, you little ingrate!" He added, getting up to Krillin's face, which made him back away slightly. Everyone else laughed at the exchange.

"Oh, hey, what number did you get, Yajirobe?" Goku then asked.

Yajirobe replied by pulling out a slip and showing it to the rest.

"I'm 242." He added.

"Oh cool, then none of us will have to fight the other! That's great! All the good matches go for the actual tournament!" The energetic young warrior said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that really would have been a bummer." The scarred face former bandit added.

"Will number 12 and number 13 please step into the ring at this time?" The referee called suddenly.

"Hey, twelve's my number!" Goku exclaimed.

"Go get 'em, Goku!" His best friend cheered for him.

"Show them what you're made of!" Yamcha added.

"You know it!" The energetic warrior replied cheerfully stepping into the ring to face his first opponent: a large, burly bear-man.

"Well, little man, do you feel like taking on a real fighter, or are you gonna get scared and surrender? Eh? Run home to mommy?" The large humanoid beast taunted, laughing haughtily, but Goku was unfazed.

"This buffoon's really asking for it." Krillin muttered.

"Goku! Show that big tub of lard a lesson!" The former bandit cheered on, echoing Krillin's thought.

"Take him down with one blow, Goku!" Tien added.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" Goku replied simply.

"Hey, dude, isn't that Son Goku?" Another of the fighters amongst the crowd whispered to another.

"Yeah, the previous Champion." The fighter he was talking to replied to him. Hearing this, the bear-man's eyes bugged out.

"_WHAT?! I have to fight him?" _The burly fighter thought, a sudden wave of terror invading him.

"I heard rumors that he defeated the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo all on his own!" A third man piped in.

"_Wait a minute… Maybe I can get in a lucky blow. If I take down the Champion… I'll get instant fame." _The bear man thought, smirking as his fear turned to confidence.

"Fighters, ready, and… begin!" The announcer shouted.

The bear man lost no time and charged at Goku with a bloodcurdling roar. Mid-charge, the anthropomorphic beast leapt in the air, coming down at Goku with his powerful claws ready to strike. However, as he descended onto Goku, the man simply vanished from sight.

"W-What!? Where did he - URK!" He was never able to finish the sentence as a sudden strike to the back of his neck rendered him unconscious. Nobody saw Goku moving.

"And fighter number 13 is down. Number 12 wins by way of knockout!" The referee announced.

"I can't believe how much Goku's improved over the last three years. Looks like this might be a worthwhile competition after all." Tien whispered, smirking at the thought of fighting with Goku again.

"Will fighters 84 and 85 please report to block number 2?" The referee requested.

"Well, this is it. I'll see you in the ring." Tien said, waving good-bye to his friends.

"Just don't take it too hard on them, Tien." Goku told his friend.

"Hey, it's me. Good luck, you guys." The three-eyed man replied, moving on to the ring for what will surely be an easy victory.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"We're really breezing through the tournament!" Krillin said as he exited the ring, his opponent lay unconscious on the ground.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but it looks like there's nobody here who will give us a decent challenge." Yamcha replied with mock disappointment.

"Help! Medic! Somebody call an ambulance!" A sudden cry for help from a random worker suddenly alerted both of them, as well as Goku, who was stretching nearby.

"What was that?" Krillin wondered.

"It came from over there." Goku answered, pointing at a man being carted off into the infirmary.

As he passed them, the gathered warriors could see the seriousness of his injuries: his four limbs were broken and he had several bruises across his entire body, which also seemed almost bathed in his own blood.

"This is awful! Who could have done this?" Goku wondered in horror.

"Well, well, well, we meet again, Goku." A dark voice promptly answered him. Looking up at the ring, they recognized the man responsible of such horrific brutality.

"It can't be! Not you again!" Goku cried angrily.

"Mercenary Tao!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Just what are you doing here? Tien told you and your old master never to come near him again!" Krillin added, shaking his fist angrily.

"Isn't it obvious, shorty? I'm here to get my revenge and win the tournament. Tien got lucky last time. He won't do so again." The mercenary replied contemptuously.

"Yeah, we'll see who's laughing after we get through with you, tough guy!" Yamcha replied in kind.

"Tell yourselves whatever's necessary to get you in the ring, but once you're in there, you're mine." Tao replied, laughing arrogantly as he calmly walked away from them.

"That bastard! It's just like Tao to try and get revenge after Tien spared him and his old Master the last time." Krillin growled angrily.

Goku approached and placed a calming hand on Krillin's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, Krillin. He won't be able to defeat any of us, I promise." The spiky haired man told his best friend.

"Well, okay. If you say so, Goku." Krillin said. As they talked, Upa suddenly approached them, pale with horror.

"G-G-Guys, w-w-was th-that…?"

"Oh, hey, it's Upa again!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully, before noticing the teen's face completely pale. "What's wrong?" The man asked his old friend with some worry.

"That was Mercenary Tao! I'm sure of it!" Upa cried out, pointing on the direction the Mercenary left.

"Oh, yes. I guess I did forget to tell you. You see, Tao used his money to come back to life after our last battle." The spiky haired warrior explained him. The young Indian frowned harshly, sweat gathering on his head.

"I don't know if I can take being in the same tournament that he is, Goku! That bastard killed my father!" Upa cried angrily.

"Yes, but we brought your father back, remember?" Goku told him.

"It doesn't matter. I still don't want anything to do with him!" Upa retorted.

"I see. So it was Mercenary Tao that killed your father." Yamcha realized.

"Then he's the reason Goku had to collect all of those Dragon Balls." Krillin added.

"Yes, Krillin, he was." Upa said.

"Man, that's gotta be hard to swallow, watching your father's killer walk around free." Yamcha commented.

"Yes, but… I-I have to fulfill my goal here and as uncomfortable as Tao makes me, I'm not gonna back out now!" Upa said decidedly.

"Huh? What mission is that?" Goku inquired.

Goku's question seemed to snap Upa out of a day-dream.

"Huh? Oh, nothing of any importance. Good luck to you guys if we all meet in the ring during one of these fights." The teenager said, walking away from the group.

"I swear, he was easier to understand as a kid." Krillin chimed.

"Yeah, you said it. Boy, people change when they grow up." The scarred ex-bandit added.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Will fighters number 166 and 167 please step into the ring?" The referee called.

"I'm going to win this one for you, Master. I promise to make you proud." Upa whispered to himself as he stepped into the ring.

"Hey, little stick man, go on home and cry to your mummy, why don't you? Huh, little Indian man? You going to try and fight me? Go on home to your teepee so that you and the rest of you inbreeds can play banjos in the woods." His opponent, apparently a biker taunted, laughing rudely.

Hearing these words, Upa glared coldly at his opponent, and when next he spoke, his voice carried no emotion; it seemed to contain an anger that was beyond emotion, a death chill with no heat, only icy coldness.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. You may mock my ancestry all you want, but in the end, I'll be the one laughing after our fight, because you're just a sad, pathetic little man who has to resort to name-calling to win. You have no honor, and that is who you are: A weak man pretending to be a strong man, when in truth, you're not." Upa shot back, angering the biker.

"Fool! I'm gonna pound you into mincemeat!"

"Begin!"

The biker ran at Upa, fist outstretched. Upa simply stood unfazed as he rushed at him. Just as his fist was about to connect with him, though, Upa's hands flashed forward. The next thing everyone saw was the boy's opponent flying across the air.

"Ring out! Number 166 will advance to the next round."

"When you denigrate a person's background, you insult not only them, but the thousands who came before them." Upa said, walking away. "Never insult my heritage around _me_." He growled, glaring at the fighters around him, particularly at Tien, who was watching nearby. The three-eyed man felt a shiver down is spine as he felt Upa's furious eyes on him.

"Wow, did you guys see that? Upa moved so fast, it was like a blur!" Goku said in surprise.

"Yeah, I could barely see it myself." Krillin agreed.

"This is gonna be great! I can't wait to get to the actual tournament!" Goku chirped excitedly, the thought of an old friend of his having returned and strongest than ever really make his blood boil with excitement for some reason.

"I say that racist got what he deserved." Yamcha snorted.

"Hey, guys." Tien called, joining the group.

"Oh, hey, it's Tien. How have your matches gone?" Goku asked him.

"Fine so far. Both Chao-tzu and myself have been doing well, isn't that right, Chao-tzu?" The three-eyes man replied.

"Yes. No one here is a match for us." The pint-sized psychic chirped happily besides Tien.

"Did you see Upa's movements? It was flawless. He struck that man eighteen times in a fraction of a second, yet he expended very little ki while he was doing it. Whoever taught him, he's a natural, and he could go very far. He's definitely got a lot of potential. It's rare to see such talent in someone so young." Tien commented in awe.

"Did you also see Mercenary Tao? He's back, and he's just as strong as ever. And his disposition hasn't changed with age." Krillin replied.

"Yes, I did. Luckily, none of us have a fight with him in the preliminary bouts." The three-eyed man said.

"What are you going to do if you come up against him in the tournament?" Yamcha asked him.

"I… honestly don't know. I hope that that time never comes, because what I do is left to the fates alone. I have no say." The former crane student answered.

"Since when did you become a mystic?" Krillin quipped.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"And 10! Number 12 wins by knock-out and will enter the Tournament!" The referee announced as Goku exited the ring, a pair of paramedics carting off the unconscious fighter that had been unlucky enough to fight him.

Goku soon caught up with the rest of his friends, all of whom had just finished their respective matches.

"I can't believe it! We made it! We're all in the tournament!" Goku said with the same excitement that characterized him.

"Yeah, this is going to be one for the ages!" Yamcha agreed.

"You said it! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I took the title home myself." Krillin added.

"Yeah, right, pal, in your dreams. That Champion belt is mine, so you can forget it." Yamcha shot back confidently.

"_It's not just Goku, everyone's gotten stronger and faster too, and then there's that Upa kid… well, I wanted a decent challenge, and from the looks of it, I got it. This is gonna be a hell of a tournament." _Tien thought as his two friends were busy bickering with one another.

"Tien, look!" Chao-tzu exclaimed, pointing away from the gathered warriors. At this, Yamcha and Krillin halted their arguing to look up. Tao was there, right besides them, snickering maliciously.

"Oh, so you all made it to the tournament too, eh? What a shame. For you, that is, since now you're going to have to face me." He said darkly.

"I warned you, Tao, to stay as far away from me as possible. Why have you chosen to disobey my orders?" Tien told him in anger.

"Your orders? I never took your orders, boy. It's me who gives you the orders, traitor. You betrayed your training, you betrayed your heritage as well as my dear older brother, and for that, I'll bury you." Tao scoffed.

"Hey, step away from them!" A voice said behind him.

"Hm?"

Tao looked back, finding himself face-to-face with the furious Indian Upa.

"You want a fight with someone? Then fight with me, Tao!" Upa growled angrily.

"Hm? That face… you look… familiar." Tao muttered, trying to remember that familiar face.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. Someone like you has no value at all for human life." Upa scoffed, with a dark scowl on his face. He shot Tien a brief, uncertain look, one that Tien noticed.

"You… yes… you're that little Indian boy whose father I killed." Tao said, managing to remember who Upa was.

"That's right! Leave these people alone! They're my friends!" The Indian said, turning back to the mercenary.

The next seconds were of a tense face-off, which Tao eventually broke by letting out a haughty laugh.

"As amusing as it would have been to have taken on all of you at once, that's not what I'm here for. It'll just have to wait for the ring." The hired assassin said, walking away laughing.

"Hey, thanks for stepping in there, Upa. That was really nice of you." Goku replied happily.

"Well, it was nothing. I know you'd do the same for me." The teen said, before shooting another uncertain look at Tien, which briefly returned to a frown before he broke eye-contact with him.

"Hey, we're just about to head in to the main hall. Do you wanna come with us?" Krillin offered.

"Yeah, come on. And we can catch up on old times." Yamcha added.

"Well…" Upa began uncertainly.

"Aw, come on, Upa. Please…" Goku insisted, looking at him with the pleading eyes of a child.

"Sure, why not." The teen replied, finally giving in.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Another voice spoke behind them.

"Oh, Yajirobe! So, hey, how did your battles go?" Goku asked him.

"Unfortunately, they all went pretty well, and I managed to make it to the tournament along with you guys." Yajirobe replied, with a tone that sounded none too pleased.

"That's great!" Goku chirped happily.

"Great?! It is not! What if King Piccolo shows up? I don't want to fight him! No way! You can forget it!" The obese samurai shot back, turning to sulk away at his perceived misery.

"I swear, I'm never going to understand that goofball." Krillin muttered.

"Come on, let's head in." Goku said excitedly, almost skipping onto the main Tournament ring.

The rest soon followed him, laughing and talking among one another.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Goku and all of his friends. I had a feeling you guys would be here after the last time." An average-looking blonde man wearing sunglasses greeted them along the way. It was the tournament announcer that had been referee ever since Goku entered on the 21st tournament.

"Oh, hey, it's you! It's nice to see you again!" Goku chirped, recognizing the announcer from the previous three tournaments.

"How do you do?" Tien greeted.

Yajirobe, meanwhile just scoffed and looked away.

"Man, I can't wait for another action-packed competition. Except this time… try not to leave the ring in ruins, okay?" The announcer said.

"We can't exactly promise that, but we'll try out best not to." Tien said, admittedly not too reassuringly.

"Just the kind of attitude from you guys that I'd expect! I'm going to present you to the audience, and then we head in." The man said.

"Present us? Why? Are you giving us a gift?" Goku asked innocently, causing everyone to hilariously fall over.

"He means shows us off!" Krillin told him in frustration.

"Oh, but why would he want to do that? They can all look at us whenever they want!" Goku replied with the same innocence that characterized him as everyone fell over once again. It seemed Goku would never stop being that naïve little child Bulma found on the woods.

"Uh, okay, but it's this way." The announcer said, guiding the group onto the main ring.

Once at the entrance, the announcer picked up his trademark michrophone and directed himself to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do I have your attention?" His voice boomed all across the arena. The crows instantly reacted, letting out a deafening cheer.

"I guess I have the right crowd. Now, as you all know, we entered this year with a record 243 fighters, but now, only eight of them to duke it out for the opportunity to go home with this year's championship belt and the prize money of 500,000 zeni!"

Louder cheers were heard with that announcement.

"First off, we have an old tournament veteran. The short but deadly powerful Krillin!"

Krillin then stepped out, the crowd cheering for him.

"A previous World Champion, the man with three eyes and few words to say, it's Tien!"

Tien stepped out as well, this time the crowd's cheers were even louder.

"And let's not forget his sidekick, the deceptively small but incredibly tough Crane student, that jack-in-the-box, Chao-tzu!"

Chao-tzu stepped out, looking peeved.

"I'm not his sidekick! And I'm not a Crane student anymore either!" The Jiangxi protested.

"I'm sorry, my mistake. Next up, we have a newcomer, all the way from the Land of Korin, give it up for Yajirobe!"

The Samurai entered, but while the crowd cheered, it was small and scattered, nowhere near the great applause the other had.

"Oh, come on! Is that any way to greet the Great Yajirobe? You know, I'm getting sick of this treatment!" The man whined, making the rest laugh.

"Now, now, enough with the side banter. Another tournament veteran, the wild man, the man with the wolf inside him, let's all give a big round of applause for a Turtle student, Yamcha!"

As Yamcha walked out, loud cheers could be heard, particularly loud ones coming from a horde of fangirls who had come just to see their idol.

"And I don't need to remind you all who this next challenger is. The man who almost defeated Tien in the previous tournament, and a renowned contract killer all over the world, I present to you, Mercenary Tao!"

With Tao's entrance, the crows's attitude gave a full 180º turn, instead booing him incessantly.

"What pathetic little worms they all are." The mercenary sneered, making the crowd boo him more.

At this, he turned to the announcer.

"You, announcer man, make them stop." He demanded.

"I'm sorry, I really don't have any control over that." The man replied simply.

"Huh, amateur." Tao scoffed.

"Amazingly, we have another competitor from the Land of Korin. The strong, noble Upa!"

The young Indian warrior entered the ring, and was surprised to find the entire crowd cheering for him as well.

"And finally, this next warrior and a long-time tournament veteran, the current Champion, needs no introduction! The man with the big stomach and an endless amount of power! I present to all of you now, the one, the only, Son Goku!"

And thus Goku walked out. And any cheering they made to the other warriors became mere murmurs compared to the enormous applause this man received.

The combatants were set…

It was time for the tournament to begin!

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To be continued…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I feel very glad with myself for not having taken over a year to post this. I personally want to than The King of Soda for all his support in this and my other stories (both posted and planned).

Hopefully, I will have the next chapter finished next month.


End file.
